


Finally Free

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Bashing, Bella and the Cullens can live in peace now, Death, F/M, New Moon AU, This fic is set on new moon, With the Volturi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: The Volturi have decided upon to take action against Alice Cullen when Aro witnesses through Edward's memories and thoughts when Bella and Alice arrive to Italy.





	Finally Free

Aro hums in disappointment once he was finished looking through Edward's thoughts and flickered his gaze towards Alice. 

Alice nervously glanced away and looked at Bella's direction except her "friend" wasn't looking at her. She was looking at the floor in nervousness. Alice suddenly yelps in pain as a sudden force, or as what would be Jane's powers used towards her, caused her immense pain. She tried to fight the urge of her knees giving out but the pain increased.

"Gah!" she screams as her small frame fell to the floor of the throne room. 

Aro gently pushed Edward away from him and shakes his head, "as much as I want the annoying one to suffer, seize it Jane," he says directed at the blonde 12 year old who does as he says.

Alice pants and groans before looking up at the leader of the Volturi and gulps nervously. 

"My.....my such a big nuisance in such a small body," he tusks towards her as he eyed her up and down.

"Stand up deary."

Alice stood up in shaky legs, which was entertaining to the other vampires in the throne room since it may be that vampires were invisible, but extreme pain can cause them such tiredness.

Alice finally stands up and gasps as two guards hold her hands behind her back in almost painful manner.

"It looks to me that what the poor family of yours needs....is to get rid of a pesky brunette," he murmurs softly as he roughly gripped Alice's chin.

Alice misinterprets what he means and screams, "please no! Not Bella! She's my friend!"

Bella winces at the shrill screams and covers her ears and groans. Aro turned to look at her before turning to look back at the screaming psychic in front of him.

He sneers at her before slapping her cheek hard. His ring scrapping against her hard skin and making a scratch.

He shakes his head, "the nuisance I believe that the Cullens' should get rid of is....well it's you deary," he said with a big grin.

"W...what? N...no! You can't do that! C....Carlisle would despise you more if you harm me!" the psychic bites out before screaming in pain as Jane used her powers again after getting the signal from Aro.

Aro sneered at her in disgust, "don't you dare use Carlisle as a means of safety for yourself deary. Such a man like Carlisle should not be associated with the likes of you. Vampires with a gift such as yourself...well...some keep to themselves and only use or follow their powers most of the time."

Alice had gone weak and was panting before looking up at Aro who slapped her again in the cheek before gasping for air as he grabbed her by the throat and roughly gripped her neck.

"You however...you meddle too much in people's lives. You meddled with destiny. No matter what shows in your visions my dear Alice....destiny always comes first and it can change at any last second. You however, cause too many problems. Meddling with the poor human has caused her to be more self conscious, have much lower self esteem as what I can see."

Edward looked at Bella to which she smiled a little and hugged herself as if to prove a point the Volturi leader was making.

"Your meddling has also caused....a disgusting habbit of inserting yourself in business that has nothing to do with you. Such as Edward and dear Bella's courtship."

"T...they n...needed a...a little push," she weakly protested before she screamed in pain and collapses to her knees.

"No. What they need is....well a healthy relationship that doesn't involve a little psychic butting in on decisions that don't involve said psychic," Aro hums smirking happily as the petite vampire was tortured by Jane.

* * *

An hour later and Alice's neck was gripped by two guards as Jane tortured the pesky psychic.

Bella and Edward had left the room once Aro had told them that nothing will happen to them but only Alice was to be punished for abusing her powers. 

Well...that's what was told to Bella.

The Cullens actually knew what was going on. They had grown tired of Alice long before Bella came to the picture. Back to when she first arrived to the family

 Alice was so out of it that she never noticed how her mate and new family had started to grow tired of her. They dispised how she bossed them around. Dispised how she mocked them in one way or another. Dispised how she whined and pouted until she got her way at things.

They wanted her gone.

Even more so when they realized how she forced herself between Bella and Edward.

They wanted her gone.

More so when they realized how she manipulates Bella into getting her way when it makes the poor human uncomfortable. Just like she makes them feel with all the expensive clothes and other things.

So with having Edward go to Italy was part of the plan...all he had to do was beg for death and wait for the pesky psychic vampire to come. After that....let Aro see all of his thoughts to show how much of a nuisance Alice was.

It worked of course, after Bella and Edward left the throne room Aro had made a call to tell Carlisle that Alice was to be killed.

* * *

Alice screamed in pain as Jane started up the pain again and groans. She'd be a mess in the floor if it hadn't been for the two guards holding her up.

"M...my family will come after you," she growls out weakly at Aro once he enters the room.

"Oh dear my....I believe someone doesn't understand the significance of what is happening," Aro said smirking as he walked up to her and hums a happy tune.

Alice looked up at him tiredly and hisses at him, to which ears her a punch to the face.

"Dear Alice....no one in that family loves you."

"Y....yes they do," she denied what he was saying desperately 

"Oh they do. Very much. Even that supposed mate of yours as well," he cheerfully says before giggling in a high pitched way and snaps his fingers.

"End her."

Alice shreaks before the guards twist her neck in a harsh manner.

Silence fills the room as Alice's body crumbles to the air, her decapitated head hanging off one of the guard's hand.

"Well...they're free now. Finally free of this pesky one," he cheerfully exclaims and roughly kicked her motionless body.

"Might as well burn that," he exclaims carelessly before walking back to the seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really anti Alice and if you follow me in my Tumblr, which is bella-swan-deserved-better then you'd of course know it and the reasons why.


End file.
